A Gateway to the Past
by Time Jumper
Summary: A girl looks like Kujo! Zidane in our world so now what? Read and Review!!!!!! :)
1. Default Chapter

A Gateway to the Past  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed like any other morning. I woke up, took a shower when it was neccesary and so on. However this morning turned out different then any other in that I underwent a change. A change that was going to get me into a lot of trouble.  
  
I was human but now I looked a lot like Kujo a Genome. I had silver hair and a tail to match. Was this at all normal, nooo!. It sure wasn't.  
  
The words of what if, came to mind. What if Zidane and his group find there way into this world? As soon as they see me they would think that I'm Kujo. I am not Kujo, I found myself repeating over and over. My hair was silver but cascaded like my regular brown hair.  
  
What if they were already here? What if they were already watching the house? What if they were waiting, waiting for the oppurtunity to jump me and challenge me to a battle? The only magic that I knew was Egyptian style. It wasn't a lot but it was something. I knew sooner or later I was going to have to go outside of the house, but at what cost.  
  
"Screw them! I'm going outside. Besides I need to find a job anyway."  
  
The day was bright and the sun shone down hot as a sahara desert. A small wind blew, but it wasn't enough to cool the air. It only stirred the hot air into blowing in my face. But, even with the hot air blowing in my face I felt a chill run down my back. It was as if someone was watching. The question was who and why?  
  
"There he is let's get him!"  
  
My ears alerted me to someone shouting. Turning my head around I saw what I had feared before. Eyes wide I turned back toward home and started running. If I could make it home I might just be fine. I was scared now because I knew what would happen if they caught up to me. A battle would insue.  
  
Running was not my strongest point because I was loosing my breath. In fact I was weezing to try and keep running. In the next moment I tripped and fell rolling in the street. Fortunatly I wasn't hurt to badly but my fall cost me time. They were now just standing there, watching me. Getting up while still keeping my eyes on them. My eyes wandered from face to face. It was Vivi that caught my eye.  
  
Vivi stepped forward and seemed to look me over. It was as if I was on display and he was assessing me for something.  
  
"Could I say something?"  
  
"No!" Zidane said.  
  
"I'll say it whether you like it or not. I am not Kujo. My names Natasha. Thanks to you I can't even be on my way without some."  
  
"Shut up!! You look like Kujo so therefore you are Kujo." Zidane insisted.  
  
"Zidane, please hold back would you." Freya interupted.  
  
As Freya tried to calm Zidane down I took that moment to bolt home. I ran so fast that I don't think they even new I was gone until I was at the alley. I ran with every bit of strenght I had while blindly taking my key out of my purse. I opened the door and quickly opened it. As soon I was in I closed the door almost slamming it, which would have most likely got their attention. Before I went upstair I bolted the door and chained it.  
  
I ran upstairs and turned the light on. Sitting on my bed I let myself lay down. My tail uncurled twitched by my side. My breath was heavy but I was alive.  
  
"Oh! So this is where you live, ribbit" a familiar voice sounded from the door. Sitting up real fast I saw Regent Cid staring at me. Groaning I lay back down wondering how he had got in.  
  
"H..how did you. get in.?" I was tired and being somewhat overweight didn't help matters at all.  
  
"I grabbed onto your purse and hung on to dear life. I'm sorry if I did that.. It's just that I want my airship back and my wife Hilda."  
  
To my surprise I found myself laughing uncontrollably. I laughed so hard that my stomach was hurting. Cid was looking at me like I had just thought that he had made a joke.  
  
"Come now I'm not that funny now am I?" Cid inquired.  
  
"No it's just that your speaking to the wrong person. Listen I know I look like Kujo but in fact I am not. No doubt that everyone is going to come looking for you."  
  
"Why did you run if you say your not Kujo.?" Cid asked.  
  
"I ran because I didn't want to end up in a battle especially when I don't have a single weapon to use. It would have been an unfair fight."  
  
"Your right. I have one other question. Can we now go look for the others, not that I'm fond of Quina or anything but. you understand don't you. I have a country to rule and get back to."  
  
"I understand." I got up and stretched. I looked over at my playstation and thought about bringing the news to him that they were a video game here in this world. Cid must have noticed my expression of longing.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem like your longing for something. I wonder what is that strange box over their?" Cid asked.  
  
" . . ." I was silent. Should I tell him?  
  
"Cid?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I need to show you something."  
  
"Does it have to do with that box on the floor?" Cid asked. I nodded to his question.  
  
Walking over I took the CD with Final Fantasy Nine on the cover. I noticed that Cid was at my side and now was gaping. On the cover was Zidane and the group. Taking out the last Disk because that is where I am, I popped it in the playstation. Cid was definitly curious. I turned on the playstation as well as the TV and VCR.  
  
"What . . .what is it doing . . ." Cid shook his head and some how found himself staring at the glass screen. The sound was up so it wasn't so hard to hear the music of Garnet's or I mean Sarah's song playing. Pictures of Lindblum and Burmecia as well as Zidane and the others made themselves known in the FMV.  
  
I looked over at Cid. His eye's were bulging and he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Uuhh! Cid! Are you all right?"  
  
"H.how how is this possible? I want some sorte of explanation, please? I am so confused.?  
  
"Listen, Cid we have to find the others because they don't know about this world like I do. I was born here and lived here for most of my life. However, before we do anything I need to find out how they got here in the first place. Okay!?" Cid only nodded.  
  
I was loading the game when there was an angry knock from downstairs. I got up from where I had been sitting and looked out the window. Down below was Zidane and the rest of everyone else. I could here all the commotion, too. Steiner was yelling about the Regent being kidnapped and so on.  
  
"Well! I'll go downstairs and Cid pause the game. It's this button and you press on it not tap it. Okay!"  
  
"Nope! I'll go down with you and hopefully keep them from creating a panic."  
  
After pausing the game I made my way to the door to go downstairs. Cid jumped on my shoulders and seemed afraid to look down. Well, who could blame him. He was a frog and could very easily get hurt by falling down the stairs. I went over to the kitchen door and took the chain off, unlocked the the bolt and door-nob. When I open the door I was met with a dagger to my throat.  
  
I thought fire and called the diety who I knew so well. Zidane jumped back and dropped the dagger as if he had been burned. Cid however fell off my shoulder but miraclessly landed safetly on the chair behind me. I could feel Duama's presence. I told him to stand by just in case Zidane got any idea's in his monkey head. Monkey Head! Where had that come from? Oh! Yea! From the Internet! I mentally slapped myself for not remembering.  
  
"What was that?" Cid spoke up. I knew I was in for it. I had told Cid I didn't exactly have a weapon. Well that was true but in their eyes anything that is used to hurt a person or animal is considered a weapon.  
  
"I saw it, too" Vivi spoke up, too.  
  
"Sheesh! You didn't have to burn my hand! That hurt!" Zidane cried out unhappily. In fact I sorte of felt bad about it but he was going to kill me with the way he ran at me.  
  
"I'm sorry but what was I supposed to do? Your Dagger was at my througt so I couldn't just let you kill me." Even if you succeeded I would have haunted you till the end of your days I found myself saying mentally.  
  
"I know I'm a little late but would everyone come on in?" I finally said after Garnet scolded Zidane. It was really amazing. People from another world so different from what I know. I noticed Eiko heading upstairs. Great! She'll see the pictures on the wall of all the dragons. I wanted to stop her but how could I? I was somewhat boxed in and there wasn't exactly enough room to move.  
  
"Okay! Single file toward the left and the turn right and then right again up the stairs and to the right again." Everyone nodded and we all filed our way upstairs. I could hear Eiko gasping at the pictures on the walls. I could even hear Garnet murmering at them as well.  
  
When I was finally in my room I noticed Vivi staring at the television and trying to see what was on the screen.  
  
"Zidane can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Go ahead. But don't forget I'll also ask you a question to." Zidane replied. I nodded the agreement.  
  
"Zidane what was your next destination before you found yourselves here in my world?" I asked. He stared at me like I had asked the most dumbest question.  
  
"We were headed to the Black Mage village and then from there we would have most likely have gone to Terra." Zidane replied irratably. Sighing, I mentally slapped myself from even trying to slap Zidane upside the head. I walked over to Vivi and bent down to reset the screen. Vivi looked at me confused.  
  
"Why did it go black?" Vivi asked innocently.  
  
"It's because I pressed the reset button. I think though that you all are going to kick yourselves over this one."  
  
"Now why would we want to kick ourselves?" Freya asked.  
  
The sound from the playstation was enough to get everyone in the room's attention. Everyone either sat down or stood watching the screen. Turning around I noticed that most of them had sat down as if mesmerized. Even Amarant was sitting which was a first for him. Most of the time Amarant would lean against a wall and look cocky.  
  
After the logo I made sure not to touch the buttons so that the movie made itself known. I swear the tension in the room was stiffling. It seemed like no one wanted to breath. Garnet's song played and the images of Lindblum, Alexandria and Burmecia played in front of everyone sitting there. The World map faded and the scene with Vivi looking up at the airship came into view.  
  
" . . . . ." Everyone in the room was silent. I decided to continue the game from disc three. Besides I need to find out what had happened and find out where was Kujo at. When I had control of Zidane, I got on Choco and made for the airship by air. There was some collective gasps from behind me but I ignored it.  
  
After reaching the airship I took the sky and headed for the Black Mage Village. Entering the town I heard from behind me some unheard questions.  
  
"What the heck is this?" Zidane asked.  
  
"To make a long story short, Zidane. I know about your life and the others life from, 'playing the game.'  
  
"I don't understand?" Vivi persisted in an answer that would only complicate things.  
  
"I know this might sound confusing but..." I began.  
  
"The universe is a lot bigger then anyone can comprehend. Well, in this vast universe there are so many planet's out there. All of them are in different stages of life. Yes, planets die and are born. Suns fade and life begins and ends. You see, the universe is like a circle but infinitly vast. Where one race of people have simple lives, there are those on another planets that have ascended into a higher plane of existence. In other words they have a system of technology far advanced enough to almost be considered unbelieving but still real. Gaia is not the only planet that has life on it. There are thousand perhaps millions out there that harbor many different forms of life. They have there quarrels and wars but they also have faith and hope that their story will be heard. Your planet's story was heard by this planet and written down by the people who live here. The fact that the planet is alive is true. The fact that all the stories, we like to call them, are real on another planet or plane of existence is also true."  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy Nine, though I do have the game at home. I've played it about three times already.  
  
By the way Kujo is not spelled with an A at the end of his name. I don't care if he is a crossdresser or not. It's not right to mock a persons name no matter if their real or not. Trust me, people long ago thought it was fun to call me different names and even change it around to. I don't intend on changing Kujo to Kuja so there. :P 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been hours later but it seemed like everyone was either shocked or speechless. I mean truthfully, they probably weren't expecting to be thrown into a whole new world unknown to them.   
  
Freya was handling it very well. She was at my desk surfing the net. She scowled whenever the mention of sex came to be shown on the search lists for her and the groups world. Quina was downstairs cooking up a storm while Eiko and Vivi helped. Steiner was standing by my door as if he was on duty. Zidane was taking a nap in my parents bedroom. Garnet was downstairs watching the television. In fact I could hear her laughing all the way upstairs.  
  
As for me . . . I was showing Regent Cid my pictures. Now even though Steiner was standing at the door, I could feel his eyes watching me as I showed the pictures to the Regent. Whether he was just curious or just doing his duty I couldn't really tell. I was about to show Cid my comics when Garnet rushed upstairs.  
  
"Natasha! 'huff' you didn't tell us that your country was going to war!" Garnet said in a rush.   
  
Steiner looked confused and maybe just a little excited. Well, whatever the case I know had to explain an even bigger problem.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want you to be concerned about a world you are just trying to understand. It wouldn't be fair now would it?" I said.  
  
"Hey! What's the rush?" A very annoyed Eiko said while rounding the corner from the stairs.  
  
"Yo! What is with everyone all ready? I was napping and a beautiful princess ran past my door and…" Zidane began but stopped at the expressions that the people in the room showed.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Well, you didn't miss much but, Natasha here has some explaining to do. Isn't that right?" Garnet finally said and asked.  
  
"Okay! Okay! If you want an explanation then I'll give it." I finally began, :   
  
'About a few months ago some idiot from another country decided to make war on the most powerful state in the world. He got away with destroying a national monument, The World Trade Centers. The Trade Centers had thousands of people working there. Very few survived. Namely those on the first few floors. Both buildings collapsed after being hit by our own countries air-travel. Planes there are called got hi-jacked.'  
  
"Now the country is in a state where they want to declare war. If war is declared then all hell is going to break loose." I said after my explanation.  
  
"So where does that leave us now?" Garnet asked.  
  
"It seems to me that your country is in need of a solution. Am I right?" Regent Cid asked.  
  
"It leaves us in a more bigger mess then when we first got here. First we made the mistake of thinking she was Kujo and now we are up to our necks in what has turned out to be some sort of war. -sigh- What next?, ... never mind" Zidane said.  
  
"Well if you put it like that then I would have to say... Going home would be a much better choice." I said.  
  
"Uhhmm! How?" Garnet asked.  
  
"That we don't know but I can tell you something. We most definitely need to get back to our own world before it is to late." Freya said.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Freya?" Regent Cid asked.  
  
"I was surfing here and I found some reports that just came in not to long ago that others have seen us." Freya said.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked.  
  
"No! It isn't. In fact if we don't get out of here soon were . . ."  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! 


End file.
